Baby Mia
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: Mandy's mom is pregnet again. Will the baby be like Mandy? Will Billy find himself in another sick romance? But more immportantly, how will Mandy take it?
1. The Blue Test Tube

Okay, I don't know if anyone's had this idea before, but if so, let me know. This is probably going to be the most stupid and ridicules thing I've ever written! (sniff sniff) I'm so proud of it!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" (man that's a mouth full!). However, I do own Mia!

Also, this chapter will be very short, but bare with me!

Claire (Mandy's mom) gulped, did she dare look at the little test tube? Mandy's parent had um...well I won't give you details, but let's say they did naughty thing. Now she had to test, to see if she was going to have _another_ child ( she shuddered at the thought!). If it was purple, she wasn't, all was well. If it was blue, she was expecting, and god had given them no mercy. She took in a deep berth and looked down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Claire screamed.

"What is it honey? What is it?", said her husband.

"It's...it's...", she began.

"Yes? Yes?", said her husband looking worried.

"It's...blue!", Claire finished

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he scermed.

This was it, god gave them no mercy. They were going to have another child. Another..._Mandy_. No. No. That was not going to happen, not again. They would this one better, she/he could be a nice, sweet, _normal_ child.

Problem was, what if Mandy got involved?


	2. Eventully

Okay, the last chapter was as messed up and short as hell, so I'll try to make this one longer!

Chapter 2

"What are we gonna do?", said Fred (Mandy's dad), panicked.

"I don't know!", said Claire, also panicked.

"Wait!", said Fred, " Maybe we can find those wolves that wanted to raise Mandy and tell them to-"

But we didn't find out what they could tell the wolves to do, because the door opened.

They looked towards the door (as in, the door to Mandy's bedroom) and they saw, of course, Mandy.

"What's with all this yelling?", she barked.

Both of her parents gulped at the same time, their daughter was truly frightening.

"Well, M-m-mandy,", said Fred smiling nervously, "your m-mother and I h-have n-n-news for y-you!"

"What?", the frightening girl hissed.

"W-well,", said Claire looking very nervous, " you see dear...I'm...". she saw the impotence and furry in Mandy's eyes and got hypnotized in fear. "I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm...", she continue dazed.

"Your what?! Spit it out already! And this better not be a waste of my time!", Mandy said, glaring at both of them.

Claire shook her head, getting out of the daze, and said, "I'm..._pregnant!_ Okay there I said it! Please don't hurt me!". She put her arms in front of her for protection. But, nothing happened. She put her arms back down, and both of them saw that their daughter had...fainted.

For the following months, Mandy took no notice of her parents preparing for the baby or how much her mother's belly grew. The only people (or nonpersons) she had told were Grim and Billy, and they were forbidden to bring up the subject! She was pretty much ignoring the fact that she would be a big sister. Then, one day, at lunch, when Claire was 8 months pregnant, Billy, being stupid as he is, brought up the subject.

"So, is it gonna be a boy or a girl?", said Billy.

"What?", said Mandy giving him a dark glare, while chewing on her sandwich.

"_The baby!_", Billy declared.

Grim slap his own forehead. _Billy!_

Mandy swallowed and said, "I don't know!"

"Why not? Didn't your parents do that thing, were they see what gender it is?", Billy asked.

"Yes, but it's not like I asked them!", she said, hoping the conversation was over.

"You should! This is your little brother/sister we're talking about! You have to at least notice that he'll/she'll exist _some_ day!".

Mandy looked down at her sandwich, with her eyebrows raised.

For once, he was right, she couldn't avoid it forever. She had to face the truth. Claire was pregnant, and the baby would come, and she would be an older sister. Mandy gulped, she wasn't so hungry anymore.


	3. Mia

Okay, so far this is not turning out like I imagined! So expect more humor and singing ( it's supposed to be a musical comedy thing)! So now, chap 3! and yes I got _Phil's_ name wrong! Git over it already!

Chapter 3

"Mom,", said Mandy slowly, " is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

Claire looked at Mandy in puzzlement, "What is?"

"The baby."

"Oh, it's going to be a girl, me and your father were thinking of naming her Mia, from the play, "Mama Mia!". It's were me and your father met.", then she gave a scared look to Mandy, "of course i-if y-you don't like it, w-we c-c-could_ change_ it...if you wanted us to..." she couldn't upset Mandy, bad things happen when you upset Mandy.

Mandy sighed, "No, it's okay", and walked to her room slowly.

Claire looked at Mandy in puzzlement, this wasn't how she useally behaved...

Mandy sat on her bed and sighed, so in one month Mandy would have a little sister named Mia. Then Mandy returned to her old cold staire.

"I must prepare...", said Mandy. But then she herd her mom scerm. Mandy came out of her room and ran back to were her mother was, Phil was there to.

"What is it honey? What is it?", said Phil panackly.

Claire gluped and said, "My water just broke!"

Short I know, but I'll update soon! (or more likely, when I feel like it).


	4. Same, yet diffrent

Okay, I decide there'll only be two songs, both just parodys of "I won't say I'm in love" and "Mama Mia" And finally chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Phil and Mandy rushed Claire to the hospitel. Trufully, Mandy didn't know why she was caring. Wait a minute, Mandy..._caring?_ Something was wrong, why was she evan letting her parents get away with this? It was like something was forceing her to just go along with it. "Let's just get it over with...", Mandy said to herself.

When Claire got it her hospitel and Mandy & Phil were left to wait, Mandy called Billy and Grim to come. When they came braging in the hall Billy kept chanting, "Baby time! Baby time!" and grim grumbiled about Mandy draging them there just to see another whiney little brat. He was the Grim Reeper for god's sake! He liked deths not births!

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Yay! The baby came!

A nurse came out and sang, "_siiiirrrr_...your gift from above is..."

"Put a sock in it lady.", Mandy said. And the four marched into the room.

Claire held the baby in her arms and burght closer for them.

They gasped.

"Mandy...", Grim said, "she looks just like..like.."

"_Me_..", Mandy wispeared to herself.

It was true, Mia looked _exactlly_ like the pre-me baby virsion of Mandy...except, something was diffrent, but what?

The nurse came in and said, "Oh, I remember you Mandy! I was at_ your_ birth to!" She handed Mandy a photo of herself as a baby. She giggled, then stopped and said in grouchy tone, "You spat at me..."**.** Then she returned to her huge smile and siad, "At least _this_ one has maners" and laughed a bit before Mandy glared at her and she ran out of the room.

Mandy looked at the photo, then at Mia, the photo, Mia, the photo, Mia. Mandy had an icy staire at her face, Mia just looked around with curieosity, cute, _harmless_. _At least this one has maners_, echod in her head. _There_ was the diffrence. Mandy had been a sour grape sinc before birth, Mia on the other hand, was your averige baby. Adorable, innacint. Mandy coldly staired at Mia as Claire, Phil, Billy, and Grim (he finnaly came along) cooed over her.

This would have to change.


	5. Love

Yay, the next chapter, here it is! And before you ask, yes I do support the BillyXMandy pairing (you'll find out soon).

Chapter 5

Mia was 2 days old when Mandy's parents decided it was time for Mandy to baby sit her (with a legel binding contract) while they went shoping for smaller baby clothes. The went to the park.

Billy saw them and sighed (okay, here comes the sick romance), he remembered when he frist saw Mia, her blond hair and dark brown eyes were perfection, he was in love, with Mandy's baby sister. He shunk in the bushes towads them.

"Billy, what are you doing.", Mandy said.

"Admireing your _wonderful_ little sister", Billy said simplely.

"Ge goo goo gee bi ba da wa wa.", said Mia [Translation: Older sister, why is that ugly kid stareing at me like that?].

"Uh...isn't she a little to young for you?", Mandy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...yah,", said Billy, "but when I'm 29, she'll only be 21."

_Wrong, on so many levels_, Mandy thought to herself, then she said, "Mia, what do we do to idoits like this?"

Mia picked a flower from a near by bush and handed it to Billy, not that she returned his feelings of course. It's just that these were her first days on Earth and she wanted to look like a nice person, and she herd that's what nice people do.

Billy smiled graped the flower and hoverd away.

Mandy started to grap that place were her nose would be, then she let go and said, "Nah, your to nice. That _has_ to be changed."

Mia sat there and nodded, sure, she wanted to be _nice_ to every one, but Mandy was her goddess...


	6. Let the Lessons begin!

Chapter 6

Mandy and Mia were now home. Mandy decided that mean lessons were needed at onec!

Mandy paced back and forth in her room, like a sargent in front of a group of solders. Mia watched Mandy go back and forth, curious of what would happen next.

"A flowler? Really, a_ flower_? Are we evan related?", Mandy barked at the small infant.

"Gee goo goo ba la ma", said Mia.

"Well, you have me there, but out of the piont! Why are you trying to be...to be..._nice_"

"Gee mi gee be"

"_So people will like you? _People don't like you for being nice! You_ force_ them to like you! You _force _them!"

"Ga la goo goo"

"I don't care! As long as your nice to poeple, _my_ reputation will be at risk! Let the mean lesons begin!"

Mia gulped, she didn't know what she'd be doing to herself, or anyone else for that matter, but she knew it couldn't be good. But if she wanted to earn Mandy's respect, she'd have to go though it! Besides, how bad could it be?


	7. The Lessons

Chapter 7

The two sisters were now outside in the backyard, now the teachings would_ really_ begin!

**Lesson 1: **_What do you with a slimy disgusting dog?_

Saliva came and slobbered both Mandy and Mia. Mandy looked at Mia, waiting for a response. Mia toddled over towards the dog, patted on the head and gave it her old cookie, Saliva licked her again, Mia giggled.

Mandy groaned.

As Mandy grabbed Mia by her little hand and dragged her away, she didn't notice Saliva choking on the old cookie.

**Lesson 2:** _What do you do with a snobby brat girl?_

The two walked along the sidewalk until they bumped into Mindy.

"Why looking here Mandy now has own mini loser,_ just_what Endsville needed!", said the brat. She then laughed stupidly as Mandy looked at Mia for a response.

"Pitty gir", said Mia (Translation:Your uglier then a horse's behind).

Not Mandy or Mindy understood what that ment, but it sounded like "Pretty girl".

Mandy slapped herself in the face. Mindy said, "Aww...shucks. What sweet little girl. I guess I was wrong, Your _much_ cooler then your sister."

Mandy then dragged Mia Away to Billy's house. It wasn't till they were out of sight did Mindy realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

**Lesson 3:** _What do you do with a bag of bones?_

Mandy and Mia came into the living room, were Grim sat on the couch.

"Hey bonehead, what are ya watching?"

"Not like I'll tell you mon."

Mandy looked at Mia again, her expression saying_last chance._

Mia looked at the TV guide, closed it, and grabbed the remote from Grim.

"Hey what do you think your doing mon?"

Mia then changed the channel to the horror movie channel.

"All right mon!"

"Mia!"

"You know at first I thought Mia was going to be just like you, but she's actully pretty sweet, you could lern a thing or two from her!"

Mandy then dragged Mia away.

Grim then said, "I wonder what their showing anyway.". He grabbed the TV guide and scermed. That day they were showing "_Killer of the Reeper_"

Grim tried to change the channel, but it looked like Mia took the remote with her.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Curse you Mia!"

* * *

Mia was confused, after all, she had done all the right things, right?


	8. Mandy is her word

When will this story end already? Maybe right here! Also, I have good news! The song I mentioned is in this chapter!

Reader: Boo!

No! It's great! It's a parody of "I won't say I'm in love"! It's awesome! By the way, I DON'T OWN THAT SONG! Now here is the chapter.

Chapter 8

Mandy had put Mia in her crib, it was no use, Mia was nice, that was just who she was.

DING DONG! DING DONG YO!

Mandy sighed and answered the door and was surprised to see that it was Mindy and Billy.

They both glared at Mandy, she had no idea what was going on.

"Umm...what?", Mandy said.

"We're here to complain!", said Mindy.

"Yeah!", said Billy.

"Your _loser _sibling called _me _ugly in _baby league_!"

"_And _she stole _my_ remote and left Grim watching '_Killer of the Reeper_', he _still _hasn't stopped screaming about it! Let her know that we are _so _over!"

"W-wha?..M-mia?", said Mandy.

Then Saliva came right next to Mandy, she was still coking and her chokes sounded like they were saying, _"Bad Cookie"._

Mandy flashed-back to:

The TV gide that clearly said "_Killer of the Reeper_"

The hairs and mold on the cookie

The English version of "Pitty gir"

So Mia wasn't such a shallow goody-two-shoes after all. She was actually an evil mastermind. Why didn't she see that before?

So after she slammed the door right in their faces, she thought. She was actually touched that Mia would change her personality like that, just for her. Or maybe Mia had always like this, but she herself had not known till Mandy showed her? Why had Mandy seem to care about Mia since before she was born? Could it that between to two there was some...sisterly love? But Mandy had chosen the wrong friends (Billy, Dora, Irwin, etc.) since toddler hood. Who's to say this was different?

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,", Mandy said to herself, "I guess I've already won that. No brat is worth the aggravation."

Mandy stepped on a teddy bear and said, "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Then some purple pixies showed up out of nowhere and sang, "Who ya think your kidding? She's the-"

"HOLD ON! HOLD ON! STOP THE MUSIC!", Mandy yelled.

The then pixies gasped and ran awa-

Wait...wiggady wha?

"You herd me! Make a musical on your own time! I'm not singing any of this! I mean, what are you? A crazy person?"

Yes.

Wada...woucha..THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The thing is, is that-

So after our argument (I refuse to admit the winner), Mandy went to go check on Mia.

Mia was, surprisingly, still awake.

Mandy nervously said, "I fond out what you did was actually mean. I have to admit, your pretty clever at that."

Mia nodded silently.

"So what I'm trying to say is...", said Mandy, "I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm...Sha-R-ee"

And that was as close as apolagizeing that Mandy was ever gonna get.

Mia smiled at her, maybe things would be better now.

Then another thought came in Mandy's head, so she said, "Mia, if you don't like being mean, that's actually okay too. I mean, I should have just accepted you for you in the first place."

Mia thought for a moment, while she herd so many things about being nice, she had to admit, it would be a lot more fun to punch Billy then give him a flower.

Mia made a cruel grin and nodded.

Mandy, relieved, headed towards the living room to watch TV.

But then, she herd cute little say, "Mah..mmm-Ma"

Mandy around to see Mia was trying to say something.

"Mmmm...M-", Mia sturggled, " mmm...Ma M-mand-ee.

Mandy starred at the preemie. Could it be? She was Mia's frist word.

"Mandy", she said simply.

"Wow,"said Mandy, "I don't know what to say, I'm-"

"Aww.."

Mandy and Mia looked at the door of the bedroom. Grim, Billy, Mindy, Billy's parents, Mandy's parents, Irwin, and Principle Goodvibes were there to.

Mia gave them all an ice-cold glare (now she _officially_ looked like Mandy) and said, "Di wiigie ma lee ba", (Translation: Get out of my room NOW!).

Mia then got a laser from her pillow case (specifically the one from BaMBBA) and started firing at them till they left the building.

Mandy made an evil grin (not a smile, a grin), maybe she'd like this kid after all.

**THE END**

Wa hoo! The story is done! And that was a terrific ending if I do say so myself. Actually, I was thinking of making a secquel. But, who knows? That may or may not happen. We'll just have to wait and see.

But first, please review!


End file.
